Snack Stealers/Transcript
(Flain and Teslo are sitting in chairs. Flain is at his desk, and Teslo is near Flurr and Mesmo. Flain is doing a word search and Teslo is doing a crossword puzzle.) Teslo: A zzzix-letter word for "hurt". Flain: Injure. Teslo: A eight-letter word for "dizzzrezzzpectful". Flain: Insolent. Teslo: Five-letter word for "combined". Flain: Now you're getting lazy. Teslo: Oh yeah. It'zzz "mixed". (phone rings) Teslo: I'll get it. (talks on phone) This is Tezzzzzlo. Ok, yeah, I underzzztand, I'm not mad or anythingzzzzzz. Flain: Who is it? Teslo: Lunk. He wantzzzz to talk to you. Flain: Ok. (grabs phone) Inspector Flain. Yes, I'll be over. I'm not going to arrest you or anything. Bye. (hangs up) That was Lunk. Mesmo: We already know. Flain: He's been robbed! (All gasp) Flurr: Nononono! Mesmo: Quiet. Flain: We're going over to check the scene of the crime. Teslo: Who'zzz riding Mezzzmo? Flain: I am. Flurr: Whatcha waiting for, Teslo? (Teslo gets on Flurr. Flain gets on Mesmo.) Flain: Lead the way, Flurr! Flurr: Got it! (flies to the Frosticon Kingdom. Mesmo stays on the ground.) Mesmo: What's the secret password? Flain: Go! Just go! Mesmo: You know I won't listen, so just give the password. Flain: Purple rocks? Mesmo: No. Flain: Cookironis rock? Mesmo: That was yesterday's password. Flain: What is it? (Mesmo uses magic powers to implant it in Flain's mind) Flain: I will give up all of my rock candy to Mesmo. That's it, right? Mesmo: Now you have to do it! Flain: (sighs) Don't tell me Zorch taught you that. Mesmo: He did, actually. Now we can go. You did say the password. (At Lunk's house) Flain: Inspector Flain and Inspector Teslo. (Both flash badges) Lunk: Thank goodness you're here! Someone stole all of the Hamlongna! It's a paying job, you know. You need to find out who did it! Teslo: When did you notizzzze it mizzzzzing? Lunk: I went to sleep and when I woke up, it was gone! Teslo: Did Tentro take it zzzzzomewhere? Lunk: I don't know. We should ask him. (At Tentro's house) Flain: Inspector Flain and Inspector Teslo. We need to ask you some questions. Tentro: What is it? Did I do something wrong? Teslo: Did you put the Hamlongna zzzzomewhere while Lunk was zzzzleeping? Tentro: I didn't steal anything! Flain: We're not accusing you of stealing anything. Tentro: Good. I know Zaptor is addicted to Hamlongna... Flain: Thank you. (At Zaptor's house) Flain: Inspectors Flain and Teslo. We have some questions. Zaptor: Hi Teslo! How's the job working? Teslo: It'zzzzz good. Where were you yezzzterday? Zaptor: Fixing a pothole with Vulk. Teslo: Do you know anythingzzzz about the mizzzzing Hamlongna? Zaptor: Missing Hamlongna? Jawg ate all of my Hamlongna if that helps. Flain: Thank y..... (gets a phone call and answers it) Yes? Ok, that helps. Thank you for solving this case. (hangs up) That was Tentro. He said that he sold the Hamlongna to the Fang Gang. Lunk: Great! Wait, is he going to share the profit? (End of episode)